Sangue
Sangue 'was a role-play that took place from May-June 2018. It revolved around the increasing threat of the Tiscali Mafia, who had chosen to take on the Underwood Administration. The two sides locked horns on multiple occasions, causing bitter fights and multiple deaths. The main characters of Sangue were President Frank Underwood, Doug Stamper, Albert Tiscali, George Tiscali and John Donovan. Storyline '''MAY 2017: '''The space ship carrying the anxious group of soldiers has at last landed on Mars. The soldiers nervously enter the battle field and among them is George Tiscali. Several bombs are thrown at the soldiers by the Mars Army, causing several soldiers to be catapulted back several feet. George Tiscali is one of the victims, and when he awakes he is covered by blood and is surrounded by dead bodies. He flees and makes his way back to the ship. '''MAY 2018: '''Exactly one year later, evidence regarding George Tiscali's abandonment on the battle field has come to light, and as a consequence he is being tried in court. The military generals presiding over the trial find him guilty of cowardice, and he is dishonourably discharged. After leaving court, he is approached by a dark limousine. The person driving this limousine halts Tiscali and hands him a large sum of money, before telling him that this money has been given to him by George's father, and that if he is wise he will use it to travel to Fat Sam's Grand Slam in Chicago. A week later, Tiscali arrives at the Grand Slam; a loud and busy bar, full of gangsters all eager to earn their next pay check. He is greeted by Fat Sam, the owner of the bar, as well as other prominent Mafia members Gatsby and Mikey Spoilers, who then take George to see his father. George pulls up a seat, next to the infamous Albert Tiscali. Albert begins by stating his disappointment in George for turning his back on the family business, but offers him a chance of redemption. The senior Tiscali has recently grown tired of Frank Underwood's efforts to stop the Mafia, and as a result he has crafted a plan to send a clear message to the President. They plan on destroying a GroupWorks facility building, which Albert then requests George's help with. Seeing no other option available, George Tiscali has no choice but to agree to do his Father's bidding. The following day, in the early hours of the morning, Fat Sam, Gatsby and Mikey, as well as an anxious Albert Tiscali, arrive at the GroupWorks building by van. They approach the facility, but are stopped by a security guard. Without hesitation, Mikey stabs the officer, and leaves George to clean up the mess and take the dead body back into the van. The three gangsters then proceed to break into the building, before destroying several offices and stealing money from the premises. Fat Sam also uses his splurge gun to paint the walls with custard pies. They then leave the building in ruins. President Frank Underwood is alerted of the situation at hand and he meets with several advisors and cabinet members to discuss what measures to take. FBI Director Robert Mueller and CIA Director Gust Avrakotos have investigated the situation, and they believe that, from the use of splurge guns, the Tiscali Mafia must be behind the attack. Avrakotos then assembles a group of agents to hunt down the Tiscali Mafia, who become known as the 'Matador Task Force'. This team consists of agents Raymond Holt, Columbo, Greg Lestrade, Donovan. The team are all assigned certain roles, with Donovan being instructed to infiltrate the Mafia. Donovan arrives at Fat Sam's Grand Slam, where he finds both Albert and George Tiscali. The senior Tiscali is originally rather hesitant to listen to Donovan, who is posing under an alter-ego, however George eventually convinces his Father to not be so harsh. Donovan is therefore successful, and is able to secure a place in the Mafia. He later goes on to do further research in to who may be linked to this Mafia, and discovers that an accountant known as Brian Jameson may of interest to them. The Matador Task Force investigate the home of Brian Jameson, who they discover does accounting for George Tiscali and is aware of all of their recent crimes. They find Jameson hiding in his office, where they then arrest him. They do however offer him an opportunity to be free, by telling him that if he chooses to testify against the Tiscali Mafia to the Groupy McGroupface Senate, then all charges against him will be dropped. Jameson is initially exceedingly hesitant, due to the consequences that such a testimony would incur, however he eventually agrees after being promised the witness protection programme. The following day, Jameson carries out his pledge and testifies to the Senate. He reveals all of the atrocities committed by the Tiscali Mafia, and tells the Senators of the tactics that they use. The testimony proves to be extremely damaging to Albert Tiscali, and was to undoubtedly harm his career as the leader of the Mafia. Upon leaving the Senate, Jameson was approached by a cloaked figure. This shadowed creature said to him: ''"My mother was of the sky, My father was of the earth, But I am of the universe, And you know what it's worth." ''The man then proceeded to shoot and murder Jameson. Back at Fat Sam's Grand Slam, Albert Tiscali is in a fit of rage. He demands immediate revenge, and plots to take the UKGC Embassy in Cargo Shipping hostage. His son tells him that this obsession with Frank Underwood has gone far enough and it needs to end now. Albert orders his son to be quiet, to which George responds by threatening to walk out on him. The senior Tiscali then shoots George in the foot, severely wounding him. He then sets out with Fat Sam, Mikey and Gatsby, leaving Donovan all alone with an injured George. Donovan quickly alerts the government as to what the Tiscali Mafia are about to do. The news reaches diplomat Jimmy Malone, who quickly tries to evacuate as many people as he can from the Embassy. This attempt is largely unsuccessful though, as the Mafia storm in with firearms and take several hostages. To reach a solution, Frank Underwood holds a meeting with his wife Claire, Vice President Tim Kaine, White House Chief of Staff Doug Stamper, his advisors Mark Usher and Mycroft Holmes, CIA Director Gust Avrokotos, FBI Director Robert Mueller, as well as the Matador Task Force. Donovan has alerted them that he is in possession of George Tiscali, to which Frank decides that he should be used as a bargaining chip to rid the Mafia from the Embassy. Task force members Raymond Holt, Greg Lestrade and Columbo all object to this plan, all protesting that they will not take part in such an action. Underwood responds to this by calling for their resignations. Mycroft Holmes also states an objection, which leads to a heated confrontation with Claire Underwood. Holmes then has no other option than to resign. Tim Kaine also disapproves of the plan, and eventually walks out of the meeting. This then means that Donovan is now the only remaining member of the task force, leaving him to carry out the plan. Myrcroft attempts to tarnish Frank and Claire by re-publishing an old story regarding an alleged threesome which took place between the couple and deceased Secret Service Agent Edward Meechum. In order to fully quash out the threat of Holmes, Underwood delivers a press conference reiterating claims that Mycroft Holmes was solely responsible for the attempted assassination upon Lord Squidy. He stated that there was evidence that Holmes had fled to the UKGC, calling on Prime Minister Bill Hawkes to launch a search for him. In the meantime, diplomat Jimmy Malone travels to Rahm Emanuel, the Mayor Chicago's, office. Tom Natal, another diplomat also arrives shortly after offering his services. Emanuel holds a meeting with the two men, who evaluate the situation at hand. They eventually decide that desperate measures must be taken, and as a result a wide range of different police forces are called in, including the UKGC forces. The police forces are able to force their way into the Embassy, however they struggle to find the exact location of the Mafia Members and the hostages. Gatsby and Mikey Spoilers are in hiding, when suddenly the floor beneath them collapses as a result of a grenade being thrown from the room below, causing both Mafia members to come crashing down. It is here they find a shadowed figure in the shape of a Bat. Gatsby opens fire at the 'Batman', to which this shadowed figure responds to by grabbing the gun and using it to strangle Gatsby. The Batman then proceeds to stab Mikey, instantly killing him. The caped crusader then runs out into the fire exits, where he discovers Fat Sam. Batman throws a 'Batarang', which instantly stops him in his tracks. After doing so, he shoots Fat Sam. Batman then makes his way onto the rooftop, where he finds Albert Tiscali with the hostages. He throws a rope around Albert's legs, bringing him to the floor and consequently trapping him. Batman tells him that he could kill him if he wanted to, but instead wishes for Albert to suffer. He then goes on to carve out a Bat shaped tattoo on his chest, before escaping. Albert is able to free himself, and then throws the hostages off the building. He then makes his exit. Donovan, still pretending to be a member of the Mafia, is able to gain contact with Albert Tiscali, who tells him where their hide-out is. Along with George, Donovan then travels to this location, before passing on the information of Tiscali's whereabouts to Tom Natal and Sam Malone. Albert, Donovan and an injured George Tiscali meet at this hide-out, however they are soon joined by Natal and Malone. The men engage in a shoot-out, which ends with Malone being killed. Natal calls for back-up, which is followed by President Underwood and UKGC Prime Minister Bill Hawkes both sending in more police forces. As this is happening, the state of George becomes worse and it is believed that he will die unless given the necessary medicine. The police arrive, however Albert Tiscali refuses to give in, barricading himself in the hide-out. One police officer steps forward and shouts to Albert that they have the medical kit needed to save his son. Realising how close to death George is, Albert is left with no other option. He goes outside, and is instantly shot by police. Tiscali dies happily though, taking comfort in the fact that he has saved the ''"love of his life". Several hours later, after previously fainting, George Tiscali wakes up in the middle of an abandoned field. He awakes beside Donovan, bewildered and disorientated. Donovan tells him everything is going to be okay, before injecting him. George wakes up again, finding himself tied to a chair in the middle of the forest. In front of him stand Frank Underwood, Doug Stamper and Donovan. Underwood taunts Tiscali, showing him pictures of his Father's dead body. George screams at Underwood, declaring that his Father was right about him. After a heated exchange between the two men, Underwood grows tired of George and orders Donovan to "do it". Donovan then shoots George, who falls into a pre-built pit placed behind him. Frank Underwood leaves the forest and delivers a press conference, claiming he had been on a nature trail. The real events regarding this visit were never revealed, and it is later reported on the news that Albert and George Tiscali were both killed at the hide-out, but only after opening fire on police officers. Frank meets with Doug once again on Air Force One, where the two men discuss how to handle Mycroft. They call Prime Minister Bill Hawkes, who confirms that Mycroft is in his care and warns Underwood not to harm him. Hawkes claims to have bugged several government offices in Groupy McGroupface, stating that he has eyes everywhere. He also warns Underwood that the known assassin Altamont may be out to get him soon. Underwood ignores these threats, and agrees with Hawkes for Mycroft Holmes to sign a non-disclosure agreement. Doug leaves the room, leaving Frank Underwood all alone. Underwood turns his head slightly and faces the audience reading the role-play, greeting them by saying "Did you think I'd forgotten you?". He then speaks to the audience and tells them of his inner thoughts and feelings, claiming that he actually held a certain amount of admiration for both Tiscali's and that maybe they'll someday be a chapter in his autobiography. Shortly after, Donovan is sat at the head-quarters of the CIA. He shreds the files of Albert and George Tiscali, completely destroying any evidence that may be used against the Underwood Administration in the near future. He then takes a moment to quietly remember the two men, hoping that they rest in peace. Cast '''Buttons99999 * George Tiscali * Doug Stamper * Fat Sam * Tim Kaine * Claire Underwood * Mark Usher * Director Cravely * Hillary Clinton * Alex Twickenham * Evan McMullin * Joris Bohnson * Mr. Gosbourne * Batman GrandpaGames * Frank Underwood * Albert Tiscali * John Donovan * Robert Mueller * Gust Avrakotos * Brian Jameson *Sam Malone *Rahm Emanuel *Hyatt A. Kite *Batte S. Casey *Dick Durbin *Saul Goodman Red498 * Mikey Spoilers * Gatsby * Mycroft Holmes * Melchett * Bill Hawkes * Tom Natal * Raymond Holt * Columbo * Greg Lestrade